


The Hidden

by Hismakay97



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive drunk father, Alternate Universe, Bruces dad is alive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finding Himself, High school Batman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hismakay97/pseuds/Hismakay97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated 8/23/15</p><p>It's present day and Bruce Wayne has just turned 17. His life is one of great darkness and secrets, secrets not even his bubbly best friend Robin Grayson knows. Will Bruce's past come to haunt him? Will he ever find someone to give his trust and his heart to? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So it's my first time ever writing a fan fiction but this idea has been in my head forever so hopefully it comes out as good as I think it will! Feel free to leave helpful criticism and if you want to be mean well don't. Enjoy!

It was the first day of senior year and Bruce was hiding in the library as usual. His favorite shadowy spot by the historical section was his sanctuary from the real world.   
Now Bruce wasn't your typical high school senior. His grade point average was outstanding and his intelligence put college scholars to shame. He very rarely spoke and if he did it was to his hyper active kick ass best friend Robin. He and Robin had meet in the beginning of 7th grade when Jack Napier stole his lunch and began to eat it. Robin, wearing a bright red dress and yellow boots came out of no where and punched him square in the nose until he dropped the lunch box squealing like a girl.  
The two 7th graders sat in detention for two hours and have been inseparable ever since. See Robin is the only one that knows anything about his home life and even she knows only a tiny fraction.  
When Bruce was a small boy he and his family went out on the town for some needed fun. However as they were walking home a thug murdered his mother and shot his father eight times.While his father lived his mind was never the same, the only comfort he got from his night terrors was at the bottom of the bottle and the crunch of Bruce's bones against his knuckles. 

"BRUCIE!" Bruce was torn out of his day dream by his flustered(as always) best friend. " God Robin must you always be so loud." Bruce playfully winced and covered his ears knowing Robin hated it." Knock it off you ass we have 3 minutes before 4th period and you know Mrs.Cleaton loves giving out detention slips the first day!." Bruce curses under his breath and grabs his stuff quickly chasing Robin out of the library and to English class.   
"Now Shakespeare was a very diligent art- Ah Mr. Wayne, Miss Grayson to what do I owe the pleasure of you inturupting my class?" Bruce and Robin flinched looking up at there massive English teacher. At 6"5 and 250 pounds Mrs.Cleaton should have been a line backer instead of a middle school teacher. With hair braided into a tight bun and make up caked on her face Cleaton looked like something out of a horror movie.  
" Um- well- I- it- ." Bruce lamely stuttered, the roaring laughter of his classmates turning his face a bright red. " Aww did Poindexter forget how to talk?Maybe your freak of a girlfriend can help you out." Robins head snapped to the left and she growled"Shut the fuck up Jack, At least her can read." Jack Snarled and remained silent his greasy green dyed hair hung over his UN naturally pointed nose. " ENOUGH!" ALL THREE OF YOU WILL REPORT TO MY ROOM FOR DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" The red faced English teacher pointed the two friends towards there seats and continued teaching. As Bruce slide into his seat he couldn't help but to think what the rest of the year would be like.


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so things get a little worse for Bruce but don't worry it will get better

Bruce slumped into the classroom and picked a desk in the farthest corner. Mrs. Cleaton made sure Robin was in a different room, which ment two hours of complete and utter hell. As Bruce sat with his head pressed against the cool desk he heard the door crack open and Mrs. Cleaton barked at him to get up. Bruce snapped his head up and froze. 

   Next to his evil teacher stood not only the boy who has made his entire school life but his father. Standing at a menacing 6'2 with cold grey eyes and an emotionless face Dr.Thomas Wayne was a man who instills fear with a single gaze. "D-d-dad what are you doing here?" Thomas fixed his son a gaze full of ice and lack of emotion" What did I say about studdering Bruce?I did not raise an idiot. Pack your things we are going home to talk about your actions today."   
Fear shot through Bruce and he felt as though his limbs had stopped working. Silently he put his bag on his shoulders and followed his dad out of the door not missing the evil glint in Jack's eyes" Oh no you upset daddy, don't cry pretty boy". Bruce wanted nothing more than to defend himself but words were trapped in his throat.  
   While Bruce was walking to the car he could feel his father's eyes focused on the back of his head." You know you continue to prove how much of a worthless waste of space you are. First you kill your own mother and now you are ruining the Wayne name at school?" Bruce felt as though the world was crashing down on top of him. It wasn't his fault his mother died he was only a kid. He couldn't have killed her right? Soon the limo pulled up in front of the school and the two silent Wayne men got in without a single glance at one another.


	3. The brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I have 8 reads I honestly didn't think I'd get one ! Thank you for everyone whose reading :)

( Okay so instead of me going into detail I'm going to just give you an idea of what happens to Bruce at the hands of his father) 

  Bruce pulled himself up of the floor with a moan of pain, every bone in his body felt as though they were shattered. His nose was bleeding but not broken and bruises littered his body. With all the strength he could muster Bruce manages to get down stairs and call his butler(and pretty much is dad) Alfred. " Alf-red d-dad had one of his fits again and I need to go to Robins." Bruce could hear the pure anger in Alfreds voice as he agrees and says he will be there right away.   
  As Bruce drags himself into the car his phone vibrates and he sees a message from Robin."Hey alfi told me what happened the door is open, Rick is home but he knows your coming over I love you stay strong brucie." A small smile graces his lips as he sinks into the soft leather seats. " Thank you for calling Robin, what would I do without you?" Alfred slightly relax's his death grip on the wheel and takes a deep breath " Master Bruce it's my job to protect you, even from your father."   
  As the limo pulls up to Robins house Bruce notices a sleek black and blue Dodge Charger parked in the drive way.(huh must be Rick) Bruce thinks to himself. With a large groan and a wince Bruce manages to get out of the car and trudges his way up the steps walking in without knocking like usual.  
Bruce walks in and sees a tall black haired blue eyed guy in probably his mid twenties sitting on the couch"Hey Rick, Where's Robin?  Rick looks up and a dark frown appears on his face as he takes your battered appearance. " She's taking a shower, Bruce sit down."   
  A shiver runs through Bruce and he takes a nervous seat next to his best friends brother. " Bruce, when bad things happen to people they tend to shy away and hide from the things that are hurting them. But there comes a time when you have to defend yourself. You can't be the person who takes the beatings anymore." Rick looks at Bruce and something flashes in his eyes that Bruce just can't put his finger on." But what if you aren't strong enough to fight back, what if your too scared?" Dick puts a hand on his shoulders. " That's when you take the thing that scares you and use it as a weapon."


	4. Friends?

( Okay so last chapter for the night! Hope everyone enjoys it and I'll be posting at least one chapter tomorrow) 

  The next morning as Bruce was getting ready for school Ricks advice kept ringing through is head. He knew he couldn't just go home and attack his father for all he's down or attack Jack for the same reason. He knew he needed to fight back but he just didn't know how.   
  Bruce snappped out of his thoughts as his alarm on his phone went off telling him he was about to be late. He rushed to  to cover up the bruises on his face put on his favorite pair of black skinny jeans a yellow v neck a grey hoodie and black vans before snatching Robin out of her room and heading out the door to school.   
When the duo arrived to school they noticed a boy from the swim team struggling to grab his things from Jack and his minions" Hey! Stop! Give that back I really need it for class! Come on now!" Robin and Bruce ran over to where it was happening Robin ran to the boys side and Bruce pushed Jack as hard as he could." Why don't you just get a life Jack! Stop fucking with everyone because you don't feel good enough!" 

  Red hot rage fills Jack's eye's and just as he's about to swing Clark Kent captain of the football team steps in between them. His friends Hal Gordon and Victor Stone are close behind. " Listen Jack let's not do anything you'll regret. Why don't you go bother some one else."  Jack throws the books to the ground and storms away  calling " Fuck you Kent" over his shoulder.   
Bruce runs over and starts helping the boy clean up all his books and papers. " Hey I'm Bruce are you okay?" The boy who looks much more muscular up close flashes a smile and nods " Thank you for helping me I'm Arthur Curry." You shake hands and hand him the last of his stuff before turning to Clark and his friends.   
  " Hey thank you for handling Jack and his guys. He probably would have kicked my ass, I'm Bruce and this is Robin." Clark gave a knowing nod" Trust me I already know who your are. I'll be watching you Bruce once you figure it out come see me." With that Clark and His friends leave without saying a single word leaving Robin, Bruce and Arther confused as ever.


	5. Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Bruce is starting to understand that he needs to do something. But what?

After the three snapped out of their surprise they all agreed to hang out the next day after school. Bruce and Robin seperated from Arthur and went about their normal school day.  
  Bruce left shortly after school ended deciding to walk to his mother's grave instead of going directly home. The fall air was a soothing blanket around his shoulders as he came to the  spot he knew so well.   
  The beautiful grave was decorated with many flowers and small tokens of affection. Bruce can remember the first time he can to her grave. He put two roses and his favorite match box car on her grave.   
  Martha Wanye was a beautiful lady in life. She was a founder of many orginaztions that aimed to end child abuse and child trafficking. Bruce gently sat next to his mother's grave and lent his head on her stone." Mom I don't know what to do. Everything just doesn't make sense right now. I want o stand up for myself. I don't want o be a victim. I just I don't know how. I don't know how.."   
  Silent tears slid down Bruce's face as he sat vigil by his mother's grave. Hours later Bruce was frozen to the bone and knew he better get home. Bruce pulled his hoodie closer to his body and quickly scurried home hoping to avoid the wrath of his father. He wasn't that lucky.  
"BRUCE WAYNE GET YOUR ASS IN MY STUDY." With a heart of stone Bruce quickly hurried into the study not wanting to instigate anything worse.   
  As he walked into the room he notices his father clutching a picture of his mother in one hand and a large glass of bourbon in the other. " What did I fucking say about being late Bruce." Bruce took a deep breath to steady himself before quietly saying" I was visiting mom and lost track of time m so sorry dad. " In a split second Bruce was pinned against the wall with his father's fist wrapped around his throat " You. Are. No. Son. Of . Mine." Thomas slams Bruce against he wall knocking his head." What's the matter aren't you going to fight back? Maybe if you weren't so damn weak your mother would still be alive." The stench of alcohol and pure hatred he heard in his fathers voice was making his head spin. He knew he had to do something but he was scared. He didn't ever stand up for himself, he's not strong or brave. He's just Bruce weak pathetic Bruce.   
All of a sudden Rick's words rang in his head" You can't be the person who takes the beatings anymore, use your fear as a weapon." In a snap decision Bruce brings his head forward and smashes against his father's nose. His father staggers back and releases his grip on Bruce " You little fucking prick how dare you!" Quick as lighting Bruce leapt to his feet and sprinted to his bedroom sliding both of his locks into place and slumping on his bed in exhausted.  
  As Bruce lay staring at the ceiling  thousands of thoughts were running through his head and he didn't even know where to start.  He started thinking of everything that had happened and soon realized that was a mistake   
  All the memories of the last week began swarming his thoughts like a hurricane making him relive every taunt, punch, violent word and each tear. He didn't want to be weak anymore, if he was stronger he could have saved his mother he could have been a hero. Exhausted Bruce got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for much needs sleep.  
Bruce got ready for bed and slid  under the covers hoping that maybe just maybe he could find answers to all the questions haunting his thoughts in his dreams. As he drifted off the last thing he thought of was"A hero."


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys me here, I know the story has been taking awhile to speed up but I have a good feeling you'll love this chapter. Thank you for reading!:)

Bruce was in a dark tunnel surrounded by nothing but bats. Bruce hated bats. They were swarming him running through his hair pulling at his cloths. He felt as though he was being suffocated by the flying rodents. Bruce was struggling to get away but he wasn't able to see anything; He started to panic and his breath was a coming in short gasps he felt himself falling towards a bottomless- BEEP BEEP BEEP. Bruce launched out of bed his chest heaving and his sheets damp with sweat. As Bruce struggled to turn off his alarm it finally hit him." Use the thing that scares you most as your weapon."   Being Saturday Bruce didn't have school and had plenty of time to start his plan. He grabbed a fast breakfast and launched out of the house before Alfred could even ask him how he slept. As he ran up to Robin's house he was delighted to see Ricks car in the drive way. He burst through the door like a mad man."Rick Rick I figured it out. I know what you ment now!." Rick, looking startled took a deep breathe and patted the couch next to him. He hadn't expected Bruce to come to a conclusion so fast. But than again this way Bruce Wayne he was talking about. " I finally figured it out I know how to fight back I know how to change the world." Rick saw a look of determination he has never seen before as Bruce looked him straight in the eyes and told him he wanted to be a hero. Rick smiled to himself. Knowing the boy would finally get here on his own. " Bruce follow me but tell no one, not even robin what you are about to see." Bruce got up and curiously followed the older boy not understanding why they were headed to his car. Once both were buckled Rick bolted out of the drive way and off towards the outskirts of gotham city.   After driving for what seemed like hours Rick pulled into a small cave opening that led into an even bigger cavern. He turned to Bruce and gave him a sly smile." Are you ready for your entire life to change?" Without giving him a chance to speak he got out of the car and headed towards a plain wall in the back of the damp cave. Bruce hurried after him completely confused out of his mind " Rick wait up what's going on!?" Without responding Rick put his hand on a lose stone in the cavern wall, causing the entire thing to move aside revealing a massive control center"Welcome home Bruce"


	7. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Finally the truth

Bruce feels his eyes go as wide as saucers as he takes in the sight before him. In a neat row several massive computer screens show multiple Gotham news channels and the current crime activities going on throughout the city. On the wall a row of deadly weapons sit clean and ready for use. Anything you could think of was on that wall and Bruce couldn't help but walk forward and run his hand on a particularly nice Katana. As Rick stood by the door silently observing he pulled out his phone and texted an unknown number" It's time for the truth." Completely oblivious to what was going in behind him Bruce's eye caught something in the very dark very back corner of the cave. Three large cylinders stood towering over everything else in the room. Incased in glass were three costumes each different from the last. The one that caught his eye however is the one hidden even deeper than the rest. Made out of a dark triple weaved Kevlar this suit was made for dexterity and flexibility. However that was not what held Bruce's attention. In the middle of the beautiful suit a yellow bat was placed.   
  " Your grandfather was extremely proud of the final design." Bruce jumped, Whirling his head towards the voice he was so familiar with." Alfred stood there looking as professional and regal as ever."A-aflred what are you talking about?"   
Motioning for Bruce to follow him Alfred led them over to a set of chairs just beyond the control center. Feeling even more confused than ever before Bruce took a seat and looked at the man who had practically raised him since he was young. " I know you are wondering why I haven't said anything before today but master Bruce I'm afraid this was a secret you had to figure out on your own." A heavy weight starts building I'm the pit of his stomach and he doesn't understand what's going on." Alfred what are you talking about". A heavy sigh escapes Alfreds lips as he begins to tell the Destiny to the one boy it belongs to. " 30 years ago Gotham was over run with crime. Each day another murder was becoming a norm for the people who live here. Your grandfather was little when his parents met the same as yours. However his father wasn't so lucky. Thrown into depression and rage your grandfather finally had a break like you yourself just did. He realized that he could no longer sit by as the city he was raised in burns itself to the ground. He trained for many months learning the different martial arts and profecting his fighting skills. He created this lair to be his eyes on the outside.Every crime that goes on in this city automatically alerts these computers within seconds of it happening. The GPS installed in the system gives all the needed ok information to find the exact location of the crimes and their victims. Your grandfather created a relationship with the local police force and a certain Officer Gordan. He called himself. The Batman. "   
 


	8. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Bruce to make some tough decisions

Bruce was stunned. He couldn't believe that his grandfather had been a hero.

"So your trying to tell me that Grandpa was The Batman?  The superhero that completely changed Gotham?"  
    
Alfred nodded  and stood beckoning for Bruce to follow. He led him back to the row of costumes. Lighting up the row so they were much more visible 

"Your grandfather was a brave man, one I was proud to call my bestfriend. Before he died he made me promise that when the time was right I'd show you this costume and tell you the story of your heritage." 

  Bruce opened the glass protecting the costume and slowly began tracing the velvet soft mask with his fingers. What he didn't understand was why him? Why not his father? 

"Alfred? What I don't understand is why me? Why didn't grandpa show father the costume and the lair? Isn't he the one supposed to save the city?."

" Bruce your father has a darkness in him. One your grandfather was terrified of. He refused to show your father the lair and said it must me you who carries the tradition forward."   
    
  Lifting the mask from it's place Bruce stared at the black material. He knew what he had to do. But how? He wasn't strong, He didn't have super strength or the ability to fly.  
    
"Alfred I want to do this I really do but it's not possible. I'm not strong or fast. I have no powers.". 

Alfred put a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder.   
" Your grandfather has a friend in the mountains. He has been basked with your training. If you except the responsibility You will be headed out in three weeks time."   
  Bruce was overwhelmed. He didn't know what to do or what was the right choice. What he did know was that he needed to talk to Robin. 

" I need time"


End file.
